The present applications is related to weather radar systems. In general, airborne weather radar systems display weather radar return information in plan view on a horizontal weather display. In deciding whether to fly around or climb over a weather cell, a pilot may additionally want vertical information (or information with respect to altitude) about the cell. A conventional advanced system can provide a profile or elevation view of weather on a vertical situation display (“VSD”), but is not equipped to depict information on the VSD related to certain weather patterns such as turbulence. While the turbulence is not displayed on the VSD of the conventional advanced system, the turbulence information is outputted from the radar system to a horizontal situation display (“HSI”) and/or map. As a result, inconsistent information is provided by two disparate systems to the user (e.g., pilot).
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved aviation system that is equipped to display vertical weather information, including turbulence information.